Caught
by Tortured Remorse
Summary: When Fiona Coyne isn't waiting outside for her date with Imogen Moreno, Imogen decides to see what has distracted Fiona only to catch her in the middle of something unexpected. FIMOGEN SMUT FOR THE SAKE OF FIMOGEN SMUT


Imogen Moreno was normally a patient person. She could wait as long as the other person needed to get ready. There really was never much of a rush.

This was different, though.

Fiona should have been ready fifteen minutes ago. She was normally very punctual, and this blatant tardiness was surprising. "And worrisome." Imogen sighed to herself. Was she being stood up? Had Fiona changed her mind and not wanted to go out? If that was the case, Imogen couldn't quite grasp what was wrong with giving her a call or text to inform her that she didn't want to go? Imogen would understand. It's not the first time that someone had originally agreed to hang out only to change his or her mind just prior to the predetermined time. Imogen was used to it.

But this... this wasn't right. She didn't want Fiona to change her mind. She wanted to spend this time with Fiona. She liked the older girl. A lot. If she wanted to decline, she should have the courage to decline in person.

Mind made up; Imogen shut her car off. She had waited long enough. If Fiona was at her loft and ignoring her, she was going to confront her about it. She arrived at the front door and knocked three times.

No answer.

"Bitch." Imogen cursed. She contemplated trying to kick the door down, but decided to see if it was open. She turned the knob and to her surprise, it opened. She peeked her head through the door, glancing around the loft for any sign of Fiona. There was no sign of her.

"Fiona?" Imogen called out softly. Her anger subsided and was replaced with a growing fear. Could something possibly have happened to Fiona? Still not content with not seeing her, Imogen stepped inside the foyer. Fiona wasn't in the living room area. Perhaps the kitchen?

As Imogen rounded the corner to the kitchen, that's when she heard it.

Soft, light music.

_Sensual. _Imogen thought to herself. What on Earth could she be doing that would distract her this badly?

She was going to find out.

She stepped as lightly as she could as she approached the half-closed door. Whatever Fiona was doing it shouldn't be more important that being on time to hang out with her friend. Imogen was starting to grow impatient; knowing that Fiona was at home and ignoring her. She finally arrived at the door, peeking through the space the door provided.

Imogen's eyes widened instantly.

Fiona Coyne lay upon her bed, not a bit of clothing on. Her hips were raised clear off the bed, her fingers thrusting furiously inside of her pussy.

After marveling at the older girl's glistening body for a moment, Imogen quickly realized that she and Fiona could spend time another day. She was clearly busy.

Imogen began to back up and hoped sincerely that she could get out of the loft undetected.

"Oh my God, Imogen!"

Imogen froze. She thought, just for a moment, that she'd been discovered but quickly knew that she hadn't. Fiona was moaning still.

_She's masturbating... thinking about me._

"Oh, Imogen! Don't stop! Fuck me!"

Imogen bit down on her lip, feeling a familiar sensation between her legs. She should just leave. She could pretend that she hadn't seen anything. This could all be easily forgotten and Fiona never needed to know that she saw this.

"Oh, oh fuck... I'm going to..."

Fiona cried out suddenly.

Imogen was still debating on whether or not to go. A part of her wanted to go into the room and make Fiona's dream into a reality; to see the look of shock on her face. She wanted to see Fiona's face as she stripped down to nothing, reigniting her arousal.

She quieted her thoughts, listening to hear if Fiona was at last getting ready. When no immediate sound was heard, Imogen took the few steps back and peered inside.

Fiona wasn't done. She was back at it, moaning her name again.

Not being able to banish the moans from her head, Imogen banished whatever nervousness and fear she might have, and opened the door just enough for her to enter. The door didn't make a sound loud enough for Fiona to hear, so she continued and Imogen could now feel a blush settling on to her cheeks. Fiona was really going at it, and the nervousness that she had hoped to banish quickly returned.

She cleared her throat. "Fiona?"

Fiona quickly snapped out of it, her fingers retreating and Imogen saw them glisten and was quickly mesmerized by them. Fiona's legs clamped shut and she scrambled for a blanket or something to cover up with.

"How long have you been there?" Fiona screeched. Her cheeks became a deep red as she quickly covered herself with the bed sheet.

Imogen chuckled softly. "Fiona, it's okay."

"How is it okay?" She retorted. "Did you know that I was…?"

"Thinking about me?" Imogen supplied, taking a step closer. Fiona took a step backwards nervously. Imogen enjoyed seeing the dismay on the older girl and only looked forward to throwing her off some more.

"I-I'm sorry." Fiona murmured.

"Don't be." Imogen purred, finally closing the distance between them. Fiona didn't bother to take another step backwards; She would have fallen back onto the bed. She merely looked into Imogen's eyes and hoped that whatever she was going to do, it would be merciful and they could forget this whole incident ever happened.

Imogen reached out, grabbed a fistful of the blanket that Fiona was using to cover herself and pulled it away effortlessly.

"Imogen!" Fiona cried, attempting to snatch the blanket back. She fumbled for it, but Imogen only held it further away from her. Fiona attempted to cover herself, but the younger girl seemed already captivated by her body. She wasn't making any effort to hide it. Fiona could feel the heat climbing up her cheeks, and she slowly uncovered her breasts and removed her hand, which was still glistening faintly.

Imogen 's attention went quickly to that finger.

"You're so wet." Imogen said, her voice almost like a purr as she took the hand and guided the finger to her lips. She took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip to get the moisture. She tasted it, and her lips curled into a knowing smirk. "Tastes so sweet.." She looked over to the bed, releasing her finger with a soft pop. Imogen's lips compressed into a thin line. "Now get on the bed and spread your legs." She ordered.

Fiona obeyed reluctantly. She got back onto the bed, spreading her legs exactly as Imogen ordered. She gave the younger girl a nervous smile.

Imogen returned the smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed, her hand slowly rubbing Fiona's leg. "What was I doing?" She asked, smirking slowly.

"W-What?" Fiona whispered.

"What was I doing to you? What had you crying out my name?"

"Oh. Uhm. You.." Fiona murmured, looking away. "You were between my legs..."

Imogen continued to rub Fiona's leg, moving it further up. "What was I doing between your legs? How were you feeling?" She winked playfully. "Don't be shy, Fiona. Tell me."

"Your... Your tongue was inside me... Fucking me..."

Upon hearing this, Imogen moistened her lips. "I was tasting your sweet juices."

Fiona nodded.

"How about we turn this into reality.." Imogen drawled, finally getting onto the bed. She got in between Fiona's legs, looking up into her eyes as she gave her clit an experimental lick. Fiona bit down on her bottom lip. She wanted more. No, _needed _more. She needed to feel Imogen's tongue inside of her. Her fingers inside of her. As thoughts of Imogen doing these things once again bombarded her mind, Fiona grit her teeth and said, "Imogen. Fuck me. Now."

"Getting a little demanding now, are we?" Imogen drawled teasingly. "Hold your horses. I want you to enjoy this."

"I _can't _fucking wait!" Fiona cried out. "I need you, Imogen. Right now. No teasing. Please.."

There was a silence as Imogen blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought that Fiona needed her _that _bad. She'd managed a release. She should be okay. But as Imogen looked back into her eyes, she could see that desperate need. That want that must have been consuming her. Imogen couldn't help but pity the older girl. How badly she must want this, and all Imogen had in mind was teasing her to the point of insanity.

But as Imogen continued to look into Fiona's pleading eyes, she couldn't tease her and with a nod, she lowered her head once more. Imogen could feel Fiona's body tensing as she slowly eased her tongue inside the folds of her pussy, swirling it around once it was inside, eliciting a moan from Fiona that quickly pleased Imogen. Imogen, now confident that she wasn't disappointing Fiona, began to tease her clit in a circle as she curled her tongue upwards.

"Oh, fuck..." Fiona moaned, laying her head back.

Imogen continued her ministrations, teasing Fiona's clit at a faster pace when she felt like it, while lapping up the wetness that continued to gather there greedily.

Suddenly, Fiona's back arched and she cried out, covering Imogen's lips with her cum. Instead of recoiling, Imogen opened her mouth to try and get some, but not enough made it. Fiona started to come down from her high and she looked over at Imogen, whose face was clearly glistening.

"Oh, Imogen, I'm sorry!" Fiona apologized; looking around for something the younger girl could wipe off with, "I-I should've warned you... I thought that-"

"You were still by yourself." Imogen finished for her, giggling in amusement. She took her index finger and wiped some of the glistening juice from her chin and put it into her mouth, pulling it out slowly. "Delicious." She purred, hopping off the bed.

"W-Where are you going?" Fiona asked, almost whimpering.

"We still have a date to go to, you know." Imogen replied, wiping her chin off. "We can continue this later."

"Date?" Fiona retorted incredulously. "Imogen, you just... we can't..."

"Why not?" Imogen asked, blinking innocently.

"Because!" Fiona got off her bed, completely forgetting that she was naked. "I'm not the only one who deserves pleasure.."

Imogen took a nervous step backwards. "Fiona.."

Fiona smiled sympathetically. "Imogen, don't be nervous. Let me.." She took a few steps closer. "Please you."

Again, Imogen tried to take a step backwards but her back hit a wall. She looked uncertain, nervous beyond what Fiona had expected. Fiona's smile began to fade, replaced with a growing frown. What had happened to the confident Imogen who'd opened her door and practically pushed her onto the bed and made her fantasy a reality? Fiona quickly began to worry that Imogen was second-guessing herself. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Fiona expected Imogen to again hesitate in her reply, but she quickly blurted out: "Look at you, Fiona. And then look at me."

"What about me and what about you?"

Imogen lowered her head. "Look how much curvier you are than me. My body isn't desirable.."

Fiona scoffed. "That is so not true, Imogen. I wish you were naked _right _now so I could admire its perfection."

Imogen looked up slowly. "You do?"

Fiona nodded, gesturing to her naked body. "Would I be standing here completely naked if I didn't find your body desirable?"

Imogen shook her head. "I guess not."

"Exactly. Now could you please take your clothes off?"

Imogen debated in her head, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She'd wanted to go on this date, but Fiona wanted to have sex. This would have only been their third date and they'd already be having sex. The advantage she had was that she was still fully clothed, and could walk out of the condo with her pride. Besides, she'd promised Fiona that she would finish later. She released her bottom lip, and stood up straight. "Fiona Coyne, We had a commitment to this date. I promised you earlier that we would finish what we began. I.. I just really want to go on this date." She smiled weakly, walking away from the wall and towards the living room. "I will be outside in my car waiting. If you don't show up in fifteen minutes, I'll assume you have canceled."

With that, Imogen departed Fiona's condo and got into her car.

Fourteen minutes later, Fiona emerged, fully clothed and smiling.


End file.
